The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument with an automatic performance apparatus.
Conventionally, various types of a performance recording/reproducing apparatus having plural performance parts or an electronic musical instrument with a performance recording/reproducing apparatus having plural performance parts have been proposed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-197095).
In such a performance recording/reproducing apparatus having plural performance parts, tone generation channels are provided in correspondence to each performance part. That is, the respective performance parts have tone generation channels independently from each other. Therefore, a maximum simultaneous tone generation number in one performance part is limited to the number of tone generation channels corresponding to the performance part, i.e., the number of tones more than that cannot be generated at the same time.
In addition, in the conventional performance recording/reproducing apparatus, a mode of the apparatus must be switched from a recording mode for recording to a reproducing mode for reproduction in order to reproduce recorded performance. For this reason, the performer must execute a switching operation to select the reproducing mode and depress a start switch.